


Of Fried Chicken and ASMR

by linhoon



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, This is trash, ages r upped, and guanlin is dumb, and its asmr, crack??, honestly how 2 tag, jihoon is just very extra, panwink has a yt channel!!, pls dont read it, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linhoon/pseuds/linhoon
Summary: Jihoon and Guanlin run an ASMR Youtube channel, and Jihoon proposes through it.





	Of Fried Chicken and ASMR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellaryoungs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaryoungs/gifts).



> happy bday to my main uwu hoe shei!!! i apologize for this garbage :3 i love u lots pls finish n publish ur drafts muacks

"Hello everyone! Guanlin's currently still taking a shower, and I am on my way to buy fried chicken for our mukbang today," Jihoon pauses and leans in closer to the camera, as if he was going to whisper something. "It's not just an ordinary box of chicken though," he chuckles lightly, "I'm gonna put an engagement ring at the bottom."

He smiles widely, barely containing his excitement at his plan. "I can't really say anything more, because I still need to have the element of surprise. Can't have you all exiting on the video already. I hope you all stay tuned!"

**

Jihoon knocks rapidly on the door, a box of freshly fried chicken in his left hand. He inhales deeply, and the scrumptious scent is very much welcomed in his nostrils. He grins so wide it almost reaches his ears, but it's definitely not because of the fragrance of the chicken.

When Guanlin opens the door to their apartment, towel hung on his shoulder as he dries his damp hair, Jihoon is rendered speechless. It's been four years since their relationship has blossomed, and Jihoon is still stunned whenever he is greeted by Guanlin's ethereal visuals. Just like now, the younger looked so radiant and fresh and so _adorable_ that he forgot to function for a few seconds. 

Ever since Jihoon had graduated from college and Guanlin was still in second year, he had promised to wait until the younger was done with his studies. Four years later and they are still in a happy relationship, and every single day he just keeps falling harder and harder with the boy.

"We should start now while the chicken is still warm, do we have soda?" Jihoon chimes as he enters, placing the box on top of the table as he makes sure the microphone and camera are ready. Guanlin nods, opening the refrigerator door and grabbing two cans of coke. "Lezgetit." Guanlin murmurs, placing the food and beverage on top of the table. He pulls out two stools and pats the one besides him, motioning Jihoon to sit on it.

Jihoon presses the shutter release button and quickly runs into place besides Guanlin. When the timer's digit turns to zero and it starts recording, he leans in first to the microphone and whispers. "Hello! We have Guanlinie's favorite today, fried chicken." Jihoon shifts the box so it's at the center, and he tilts the box towards the camera to show the said food inside. He makes sure the engagement ring doesn't glisten underneath the sea of chicken.

Guanlin rubs his hands in anticipation and grabs his favorite part, the drumstick, and gets the first bite. He makes sure to chew slowly, enjoying the juiciness that coats his mouth as loud crispy noises resonate throughout the room. After swallowing, he swoops in once again for another big bite. Jihoon, out of spite, boops the younger's nose when he scrunches it. He appreciates the pink slowly spreading across his cheeks, and when Guanlin's doe eyes look up innocently, he can't stop the rapid blinking of his eyes. 

"Jihoon-hyung, you should eat too." Guanlin whispers—still ASMR-like, of course— and Jihoon snaps out of his trance and grabs a random piece of chicken. Like the extra person he always is, he taps his fingers against the box first, then fumbles with the receipt. He can sense Guanlin's silent laughter as he tries all possible ways to make satisfying sounds. 

Finally, after a ton of ceremonies, Jihoon finally bites into his chicken, and he savors the flavor before biting once again, lips ducking out as he continuously chews. Guanlin pinches his cheek and mutters, "hyung is really cute."

Jihoon should be used to the other's antics, but he's still flustered. Nonetheless, he tries to dismiss it and continues munching on his chicken. He wanted to empty the box of chicken as soon as possible so he could get to the bottom, aka the most awaited part of his day.

After a long time of chewing and whispering and more chewing, there's finally only one more piece of chicken left, and Jihoon hands it to Guanlin. There, at the bottom of the greasy box is a ring. It was a simple silver band, but Jihoon knew Guanlin enough to know he wasn't one for extravagant gems. Jihoon stares at Guanlin as the younger speedily eats his chicken, waiting for the other to realize the presence of the ring inside the empty container.

Guanlin was on his third bite when he looks down on the box and realizes it wasn't totally empty. Upon closer inspection, he sees a silver ring inside, and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh my god, there's a ring! Should we return it to the restaurant?"

Okay, maybe that wasn't the response Jihoon was expecting. His smile stays frozen but he can't control the blinking of his eyes at the, lack of a better word, dumbness of his partner. He waits just a little more in hopes of Guanlin comprehending the situation, but he eventually gives up when Guanlin stares at him and a flash of alarm shows through.

Jihoon picks up the slightly oily ring, grabs the younger's ring finger and slips it on easily. Guanlin's mouth opens in bewilderment because _finally_ he understands what's happening.

"You will marry me, right?" Jihoon chuckles, and Guanlin wordlessly nods, mouth still gaping open at the sudden whirlwind of events.

Guanlin is still lost for words after a few seconds, so Jihoon decides to hastily end the video as to enjoy the moment privately.

"That's all for this video everyone! Thanks for watching. New videos every Friday!" Jihoon rushes into the microphone and quickly covers the camera lens with his palm, stopping the recording afterwards.

Guanlin is scrutinizing the ring enclosing his ring finger, mouth still slightly hanging open. Jihoon snickers at the other's priceless reaction. Although he almost wanted to smack the taller's head awhile ago, this face was nothing in comparison to it.

"So, are you not gonna say anythi-" Jihoon is swiftly interrupted when a pair of lips meet his, and it's his turn to be in shock as the younger interlocks their lips. They stay like that for awhile, lips tenderly moving against each other, relishing in the flavor of fried chicken they could taste off of each other. Jihoon eventually has to pull away for a breather, pants escaping his swollen mouth.

"I love you so so so much, you know?" Guanlin whispers against his lips, his mouth releasing ragged breaths. Jihoon smiles so wide before pecking the other's lips delicately.

"Yes, you dimwit. And I love you much more."


End file.
